Thirty Sentences for Bobby and Crowley
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Third in the 'Thirty Sentences' series. Thirty random sentences describing Bobby and Crowley's relationship all done by word generator. Please R&R! Rated M for content.


**Summary: **Third in the 'Thirty Sentences' series. Thirty random sentences describing Bobby and Crowley's relationship all done by word generator. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Wow! I'm getting through this series pretty quick. I don't quite know how many I'll do. I'll have to see. Hope you enjoyed the last one, and I hope you enjoy this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Sentences for Bobby and Crowley<strong>

**1. Luck**

Bobby gaped in amazement as Crowley potted every single ball on the pool table, and with a wink, the demon grinned and sighed, "Must just be beginner's luck."

**2. Spot**

Whenever Crowley rubbed Bobby's back, he found that the hunter's sensitive spot was right in the middle of his lower back, which meant he now had a great submission tactic for bed.

**3. Taxation**

Bobby sighed as he looked through the bills while Crowley grinned to himself and took a sip of whiskey, "There are two certainties in life, Bobby, and they're death and taxation."

**4. Follow**

Crowley kissed Bobby's neck and rubbed his back gently before ascending the stairs, beckoning for the hunter to follow him.

**5. Smoking**

If Bobby had one pet hate, it was smoking, and when Crowley pulled out a cigar and lit it, he grabbed the his gun, loaded it with rock salt and aimed.

**6. Pair**

It seemed that no matter what happened, Bobby and Crowley stuck together, which only told them that they were a perfect pair.

**7. Earth**

The one thing that Crowley loved about earth was the fact that it was home to his love, Bobby Singer.

**8. Chair**

Sex in a chair was something Crowley never imagined himself receiving, only giving.

**9. Waiting**

When Bobby willingly kissed him for the first time, Crowley melted because it had been what he'd spent the last several months waiting for.

**10. Urgency**

As hands gripped at clothes, limbs and hair, Crowley could feel the urgency of Bobby to just get their clothes off and get on with it.

**11. Neck**

Bobby kissed Crowley's neck and ran his fingers up it gently, feeling the demon wriggle beneath him, which led him to believe that this was where Crowley was ticklish.

**12. Supporting**

If Crowley was grateful for one thing, it was the way Bobby was supporting him in his drunken state as they tried hopelessly to get up the stairs to their room.

**13. Here**

While Crowley lay covered in Holy Water burns and rock salt wounds on the ground of the warehouse, Bobby could only hold him and whisper softly, "I'm here, darlin'...I'm here."

**14. Resistance**

Crowley was beginning to lose faith in his and Bobby's sex life since the hunter's resistance was growing stronger and stronger with every passing motion.

**15. Pressing**

"You need to be more careful." Crowley said quietly as he continued pressing the open wound on Bobby's arm.

**16. Sick**

Crowley was sick and tired of finding Bobby's old socks anywhere and everywhere in the house, and vowed one day to just burn them all so there were none left to leave.

**17. Phrase**

The phrase 'Son of a bitch' was a common one in Bobby and Crowley's home...Especially in bed.

**18. Trick**

The trick with Crowley, Bobby found, was to threaten him with Holy Water just so he'd get out of bed on a morning.

**19. Routine**

After a long, tiring hunt, Bobby and Crowley would make slow, passionate love into their night, simply as if it was routine.

**20. Cake**

When Crowley told Bobby his human birthday, the hunter couldn't resist making him a birthday cake.

**21. Product**

In Crowley's arms lay the product of his and Bobby's late night fun under the sheets; a beautiful baby girl.

**22. Frown**

If there was one thing that pissed Crowley off more than anything it was Bobby's bloody frown.

**23. Romance**

Bobby hadn't had much romance in his life before Crowley came along, and now the hunter was incredibly grateful for the joy the demon brought to his life.

**24. Dealing**

As Bobby stood by the stove cooking dinner, he knew Crowley would be back soon from a long day of dealing with idjits.

**25. Mate**

Crowley watched Bobby sleeping, and sighed softly as he ran a hand over his mate's chest.

**26. Fight**

Whenever Crowley and Bobby had a fight, it normally took just one hour before they made up and were back to being loved up teenagers all over again.

**27. Life**

Bobby's life had become a lot more complicated since Crowley had shown up, yet he found himself unable to complain in the slightest about that.

**28. Trap**

Bobby freed Crowley from the devil's trap and found himself with his arms full of the demon who was just thankful to be free and thankful that Bobby was alive.

**29. Supernatural**

Relationships with things of the supernatural variety were often unheard of, yet in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, one was very much alive.

**30. Multiple**

Having multiple children with Crowley was something that Bobby had never planned, yet all his little darlings were there, sat around the fire with him as he read them a bed time story, while Crowley got their beds ready for the final sleep before Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
